Hips Swaying, Lips Lie
by lespetitesmorts
Summary: Jane and Maura head out to a club on a Friday night and things take a turn they don't expect.
1. Chapter 1

Detective Jane Rizzoli was a top-tier investigator. Intelligent, clever, calculating, and passionate, the woman was a force to be reckoned with. She was determined, too, possibly to a fault. Armed with a tough exterior thanks to a less than pleasant, bullied childhood (after all, it's not like she gave herself the nickname "Roly Poly Rizzoli"), as well as her badge and gun, it might be tempting to say that while she wasn't 100% in all the aspects of her job (no one could be), she didn't necessarily lack in any fields, either.

But if you knew her, truly knew her and were allowed a glimpse into her life, you'd quickly come to the conclusion that she had one weakness: Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

The two were astronomically opposite, all the way from personality to dress to hair colour. Yet what's that saying about opposites? Oh yes. They _attract_. And these two were no exception to the steadfast rule.

It would be hard to determine upon revision of their lives which one fell first. The easiest answer is that they found themselves neck deep in it without even realizing how far they'd come; that they'd both fallen at the same time. It started out slowly, of course. It takes time to build the kind of trust and forgiveness required in any relationship. They jumped into being best friends, confiding in each other about troubles and triumphs, friends and, yes, lovers. They gave each other advice about the various men they were involved with, not registering immediately that the dislike of the other's possible suitors had less to do with the men and more to do with the fact that it wasn't one of them.

They'd been fighting the feelings for so long by the time _that night_ came. They'd been in denial, constantly assuring themselves that they were just being a great best friend. After all, neither of them had really had a best friend before, they had no reliable data to suggest otherwise. So they bottled it up separately, desperate for things to just stay as they were without complication for fear of loss. Because that was what scared them the most: losing each other. That night was the first night that they each started to accept their lot. They decided that though they may be harbouring more than friendly feelings toward the other, that it didn't mean anything. As long as they didn't act on it, everything would stay the same.

And that's how early on a Friday morning, fresh from a morning run and shower, Jane Rizzoli found herself in her bathroom, steam swirling around her and clad only in a towel, whispering the words "I'm in love with Maura Isles" to herself in the mirror while smiling like she'd won the lottery.

Maura, not to defy her natural personality and come to such a deep conclusion while doing something so mundane as standing in her bathroom, stopped dead in her movements of a Y-incision during an autopsy. Her lips curled up at the corners into a small grin as her head tilted to the side so that she could speak with crystalline clarity into the microphone, "I've fallen in love with Jane Rizzoli."

Those moments were so beautiful, so lightening in the way that their hearts seemed to shrug off the weight that had been holding them down. They could feel it as much as they liked now; they'd given themselves permission (albeit limited permission) to feel what they'd been refusing to acknowledge for the longest of times.

Suffice it to say, emotions were running high. And what does alcohol do? Why, it magnifies what you're feeling. So this particular Friday, the one on which Maura and Jane had planned to go to a nightclub after work, they found themselves dancing together on the floor after only two drinks. Hips swaying, hands brushing fabric and skin with lightning heat and speed, it was only a matter of time. Eyes reserved solely for the best friend. The wanna be lover. And then hands were no longer ghosting across backs and along arms, they were getting more confident, pushing the risk factor to new boundaries as fingers caressed hips and sides right by breasts.

The beat of the monotonous club music pulsed through them, hair flying everywhere as their small square of the club got hotter and more sweltering. They each felt the arousal within themselves, recognized the signs of lust. All Maura could concentrate on were Jane's hips, moving rhythmically with the soundtrack. She could only stare as she danced with her friend, couldn't even bare to think, and no random facts found themselves waiting restlessly on the doctor's tongue. Jane could barely stand it. She was looking down at Maura, locking her eyes on the examiner's and though she figured it was probably the alcohol or the heat making her see things, she could have sworn she saw the fiery blaze in Maura's eyes. That desperate look of want and need and to just let go.

Like any good detective, Jane always went with her gut. Sometimes, without even realizing it. One minute, Jane's hands were in the air, helping her sway to the music, and in the next, they were firmly planted on Maura's waist, steadily bringing the doctor closer to Jane's body until their bodies were flush against each other. Maura was frozen, peering up at the detective through a thick mess of light hair. If she moved, she might spontaneously combust. It was too much; too much heat, too much want, too much Jane.

But Jane wasn't all there. Physically, she was very much there, but there was no calculation occurring in her mind, no semblance of the careful detective present in her mind. She just went with her instinct and leaned forward, capturing the shorter woman's lips in a hot-mess of a kiss, oozing with passion and need with that hint of a loss of self control.

Maura's mind went blank the moment their lips touched, the instant heat of the long-denied chemical reaction sweeping away all the facts and figures. She reached her arms around Jane's neck, determined not to let go, not to let this be a one-time occurrence. Hands at her waist were moving to her back in slow, agonizingly arousing circles. And then Jane's tongue was there, tracing her bottom lip, and it was like so many of her fantasies coming true when she let her in. She couldn't help but tangle her fingers in the cascade of dark hair, tugging softly, yet firmly in want.

They were still in the middle of the darkened club's dance floor, but what Jane hoped to happen would not be considered an appropriate public display of affection. Her fingers toyed with the hem of Maura's shirt, wanting to get rid of a layer between their bodies. What she really wanted was to push Maura up against one of the walls and have her wicked way with her. But she was having trouble focusing, largely in part due to Maura's spectacular breasts pressing against hers, and her fingers sexing up her hair. Never mind the full on kissing that was taking Jane's breath away.

She needed to breathe. Maura needed to breathe so badly, but she couldn't just stop kissing Jane. She needed to breathe, but she needed to never stop kissing the detective at the same time. She was so torn between never wanting it to end and needing oxygen to sustain their interactions. With anybody else, she'd never had this dilemma. Garrett or Ian, neither of them had ever inspired this irrational need to forgo a crucial necessity of life. Neither of them were Jane. Maura pushed against Jane, forcing the two of them towards the back corner of the club, never once breaking contact.

Jane's back hit the wall and a little gasp escaped her parted lips, ghosting across Maura's. The doctor took the opportunity to suck in as much oxygen as she could. The hands on her back pulled her even closer than before and then Jane was the one pressing Maura against the wall. And Jane's lips were no longer firmly attached to her own, but trailing a path of seductive kisses across her jawline and down to her neck. Maura could feel her kiss and nip and lick at the skin by the hollow of her collarbone. She let out a soft moan and felt Jane smile against her skin.

The DJ faded the dub step remix into something a lot more hardcore rock and the club's strobe lighting came into play. They pulled apart in their no longer secluded and darkened corner, gasping for breath while staring deep into each other's eyes. Cheeks flushed with arousal, lips curving into gentle smiles, they met for another kiss; chaste this time. And then Maura grasped Jane's strong fingers and left the club, dragging her detective along behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

The late night Boston air was brisk, but it didn't matter. Their fingers were playing between them and their foreheads were pressed together; content to simply be while they waited for a cab. The sudden insatiable desire, though at bay, to take each other to bed was conquerable for the moment. Their small tryst in the club satiating for the trip to Jane's apartment. It wasn't even debatable, where they were heading. Jane's apartment was closest. That's all that counted.

Jane wasn't sure she could handle sitting so close to the doctor in the confines of the cab, but she couldn't bear to leave more than a couple of inches between their legs. She placed her hand on Maura's knee, rubbing soft circles on the skin left free from her skirt.

Maura can hardly breathe. All she can focus on is that hand on her leg, which she swears is moving higher ever so slightly. Her senses are heightened, but they all concentrate on Jane. On how they shouldn't look at each other or they'll end up going at in the back of a car like teenagers. On the way Jane's hair has fallen around her shoulders, the soft heaves of her chest as she tries to calm down. And then Maura places her hand over top of Jane's and just holds it there against herself. Jane's gaze flits toward Maura and a seductive, predatory look slips into her dark eyes. They are about to lose it when the cab stops and the driver announces they've reached their destination.

Jane tosses a twenty into the front seat, pulling it out with an efficiency and a speed Maura's never seen. And then it is Jane's turn to lead Maura by slender fingers into the building and her hallway. Jane's turn to press Maura's back against a hard surface first and attach their lips while her fingers jumble the keys.

Eyes closed, lips are traced by tongues before sliding against each other lustfully in the doctor's mouth. Jane braces the two of them against the door as she turns the key in the lock and swings the door open softly. And then Maura pushes back against Jane, pinning her to her own wall as the ME kicks the door closed. Jane's hands are on Maura, keeping her close by her waist and her neck. She moves one briefly to lock the door, determined not to let her mother, or anyone else, disturb them for just one night. Her hand never makes it back to Maura's body. Instead, the doctor traps it in her own and keeps it against the wall above Jane's head along with her other hand, using her yoga muscles to their full advantage.

A sigh escapes from Jane as Maura moved her kisses to the jaw and the neck and the shoulder, muttering the names of the different places against soft skin. Maura stops and stares at Jane, who opens her eyes softly to gaze back. The detective sees the mischievous look in Maura's eyes before the doctor is using one hand to unbutton the cop's shirt. Jane could move her arms, could easily pull them free of Maura's one-hand grasp, but she likes this side of Maura. She likes the take-charge attitude she's getting to experience right now. It makes the pathologist even more sexy and seductive than she had been before, and that is saying something.

Jane gasps as she feels lips and teeth marking her skin, making her Maura's so completely that they can never go back. Neither of them want to go back, could never go back to not having this, to not being able to touch and kiss and bite and nip and love. They step out of their shoes and Maura finishes her hickey with a proud grin as she slips the blouse completely off of Jane before moving her hands to the back clasp of the bra.

Jane shakes her head. Maura's too overdressed. She hooks her fingers in the doctor's skirt and walks backward to her bedroom, pulling the doctor along as her fingers tease the skin there and play with the hem of Maura's shirt, forcing it to ride up. She feels her knees press against the bed and then she forces them to spin, pushing Maura down on the bed while lifting the offensive article of clothing off of her. She wriggles her fingers underneath the ME's lithe body, fingers the clasp of the bra and undoes it just as she feels fingers on her own back doing the same. And then Jane is pinning Maura to the bed, straddling her thighs and holding her arms against the duvet.

She kisses down the lovely, tanned skin of her chest, the valley between those two perfect breasts. She sucks on the skin there and then she's licking and lightly grazing her teeth over nipples, enjoying the uncontrolled movements of the body beneath her. She licks and kisses her way down the doctor's defined torso, gives her adorable belly button a butterfly, before pausing to look at Maura's face.

Eyes shut, breathing heavily, the ME is beside herself with want and pleasure and Jane because it feels so good and then it's gone. She can still feel her legs being straddled, but she opens her eyes to make immediate contact with Jane's. Those brown eyes have always been so expressive, so honest with her. She can read with ease the question in them now, the want to continue, but the need to have Maura right there with her. Jane is silently asking her permission to take that next step. She can feel fingers playing with the side zipper of her skirt, idly awaiting an answer as the detective stares at her with those beautiful, loving, tender eyes she's grown to care for so much. So she nods and then the skirt is being tugged off while she watches a teasing grin light up the detective's face.

Jane makes sure Maura's still maintaining eye contact. She slowly leans down to kiss along the top edge of the barely-there panties. They look so thin she could snap them with her teeth. She has wanted to tease the doctor in just this way for years, and now she finally gets the opportunity. She places her hands firmly but gently under Maura's hips as she kneels between those gloriously muscled legs. A ghost of a kiss brushes against the fabric and Maura's hips buck once in response, almost clocking Jane across the chin, but she dodged just in time. She moved her hands to hold them down as she applied another kiss, and another, and more on top of that. Just as Maura was about to tangle her hands in the detective's hair, she felt teeth graze along her skin, felt the drag of fabric as Jane bundled them up and bit down twice, finally freeing Maura of all clothing. Jane didn't seem to notice that Maura had watched that entire scene, didn't know how hot that was, and definitely didn't see how irresistible she seemed to the doctor right now. The ME had been about to yank the detective away from her, to finish undressing her prize, when she felt caresses and touches and kisses where the detective had never been before. All coherent thought left, once again, and any plans to strip the sexy beauty at the foot of the bed were forgotten as eyes closed and soft noises of pleasure escaped from her throat.

It had been too long for the doctor and she came before she could warn the detective. If Jane was surprised, she didn't show it, merely continued her ministrations to the moans tripping and stumbling from Maura's mouth.

Maura was so sensitive, but Jane was so good, and how did she get that good? She filed the questions away for an interrogation at a later date because she was soon writhing in ecstasy again and Jane hadn't even gone farther than her tongue. Maura was close again thanks to Jane piggybacking on her previous orgasm, but Jane stopped altogether suddenly, eliciting a cry of outrage from the sweaty mess beneath her. Jane smirked at the look on Maura's face, at the eyes burning with a desperate need, and then she pushed into her with a finger and any complaint Maura would have made was lost as she threw her head back and gasped, lips parted sexily.

She let out a very distinct groan, warning Jane she was coming again. Jane just smiled and snuck another finger in, curling and twisting and moving. Maura grabbed onto the bed covers beneath her when she felt Jane's tongue back on her clit and then she was coming apart at the seams, thrashing and writhing with her release.

Jane was very pleased with herself, but her smirk only grew more pronounced when she slithered back up Maura's body only to realize the good doctor had blacked out. She placed a kiss on her temple and got her under the covers before slipping on a shirt and some night shorts. Softly she navigated the hardwood floor, avoiding the creaks she knew were present. Indulging in her pride, she pulled a beer from the fridge and drank it standing in the kitchen, leaning against her counter, going back over the best night of her life.

Still smiling, Detective Jane Rizzoli brushed her teeth and then climbed into bed next to the most important person in her universe: Doctor Maura Isles.


	3. Chapter 3

They woke to the sound of phones ringing, joining the realm of the conscious at four a.m. to tackle a murder. They were all abashed smiles as they jumped to find their phones in the scattering of clothes around the bed.

A murder across town. Jane offered the shower up to Maura first and was surprised to see a mischievous gleam in the good doctor's eyes. Surrounded by a concrete wall of scientific fact, Maura put together a very persuasive argument for the benefits of joint showers. And that is how Jane Rizzoli found herself in her shower, behind the most amazing woman in the world, threading shampoo through sexily wet hair.

Maura was not the type to be embarrassed about things that were natural and out of her control, so it wasn't that particular feeling she was struggling with. She felt guilty that she'd blacked out on Jane before she could return the delicious, satisfying favour from last night. But those fingers were combing the tangles from her hair, lathering it with shampoo. The same fingers that got to know her in an entirely new way mere hours ago and it was making her think that maybe,just maybe, they could run a little bit late this morning.

Jane's concentrating on really massaging the doctor's scalp and caressing those beautiful locks of hair, so the surprise graze of Maura's hand on her thigh startles her, makes her jump a bit. She lets out a breathy, raspy chuckle which only serves to heighten Maura's arousal further. The graze turns into a sexy grope, sliding across taut skin. A gasp escapes the surprised detective's mouth and Maura grins at the soft sigh. She waits until they've rinsed the shampoo from her hair before taking her recompense to the next level.

She turns and their bodies press together as if by magnetic attraction. She leans in for a kiss and then abruptly pulls back, mouth opening slightly. And then Jane is darting forward and their lips touch and their tongues explore. Maura's back hits a wall of the shower, but it's slippery so instead of being kept there, she slides, pulling on the lanky detective's arms for balance. Jane pulls away for a moment to release a husky chuckle and properly sets the medical examiner upright. Then the eyes are closed, lips locked together as hands wander impossibly smooth skin.

Maura can feel Jane assuming control, feels those impossibly strong hands begin their travels below her waist, but that is not how this is supposed to go. She seizes those hands with her own, makes them stop, and then she's the one taking charge, running her hands to drag lazy circles around Jane's thighs. Jane smiles as she kisses the pathologist, pleased at the turn of dominance. She's always loved when Maura gets feisty, gets jealous; passionate and possessive. Maura gives a slight shove; Jane's back hits the wall and another gasp escapes her and the doctor can't help her smirk as her fingers softly brush against a wetness not caused from the running water.

Maura presses her body fully against Jane's, keeping her locked in place. Her fingers toy with the detective's little bundle of nerves, forcing an arched back. Her lips lock on to a spot just underneath the jawline, bruising and loving and marking what's hers. One hand grasps a breast and massages tenderly while two fingers of the other slowly tease their way inside of Jane.

She's been turned on since last night and Maura is simply everywhere at once, overwhelming every part of her. It doesn't take long until she's slipping over the precipice of pleasure, falling harder than she ever has before. Because this is Maura and she's in love with her; nothing else matters.

They take a few more minutes under the cascading spray, actually cleaning themselves, before stepping out and dressing. It's only as Jane buttons up her shirt that she notices her trophy; the substantial purple bruise on her neck that no shirt or amount of make up can cover. She groans. She wants to be mad, truly she does, because she has to go to work and Frost and Korsak are never going to let her forget about this. Ever. Then her eyes meet Maura's in the mirror, the medical examiner beaming with pride at the hickey, and she chuckles.

It's Maura for Christ's sake. She'll flaunt the damn thing with pride.


End file.
